


Remaking History

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a long time since Erik’s had this dream, though he used to dream it all the time in the months after the fiasco at the White House.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Spoilers for X-Men: Days of Future Past</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaking History

**Author's Note:**

> A post-credits scene we were never going to get, for obvious reasons.

Erik is dreaming. He dreams a lot more these days. Sleeps more, too, as if he’s still trying to make up for all those years of not sleeping enough.

It’s a long time since he’s had this dream, though he used to dream it all the time in the months after the fiasco at the White House. The two of them on the plane to Paris, Charles yelling at him “You abandoned me!” and Erik roaring back “Where were you, Charles?” The clash of his anger and Charles’s tearing everything apart. The bitter words filling his throat like ash. The look in Charles’s eyes as he turned away from Erik again. 

Sometimes the dream turns kinder, showing him Charles accepting his apology. Whisky and chess, late into the night, and Charles in his arms, kissing and kissing, the two of them with their hands in each other’s clothes, struggling to stay quiet so they don’t disturb Hank and Logan…

A dream like that was its own kind of torment in the years when he didn’t have Charles to wake up to. But now he does.

“Morning,” Charles says from the doorway. “Or should I say good afternoon?”

Erik rubs his eyes and reaches instinctively with his mind for the hands of the bedside clock. He likes the old-fashioned model, because of the metal, which Charles teases him about, but he knows Charles would miss it if Erik ever swapped it for something that wasn’t an antique.

“Midday,” he says in disbelief. “You should have woken me.”

“I just have,” Charles says, with a grin. “I thought you probably needed your sleep.”

Erik pats the bed next to him. _Come and join me?_

Charles raises an eyebrow, but he moves to the bed and transfers himself from his chair to lie next to Erik. 

Erik snaps his fingers to lock the door. The students mostly know not to disturb them when they’re together, but he’s not taking any chances.

“Logan’s back,” Charles says, so casually that Erik doesn’t get it at first.

“Back from where?”

“1973,” Charles says, and neither of them says anything else for a while.

“Logan the matchmaker,” Erik says, because making light of it is the only way to stop the tightness in his throat when he remembers that awful time.

“He did a good job,” Charles says, and kisses him.

“Mm,” Erik agrees, kissing him back. He takes Charles’s hand and moves it lower.

“A good dream, then?” Charles teases him, rubbing the heel of his hand lightly against Erik’s erection.

Erik breathes harder. “In a way.”

Charles curls his hand around Erik’s cock and starts to stroke, the pleasure of his touch so good and so _known_ that it’s like an ache.

“By the way, Logan says he’s going to need some help with his history.”

“Ah,” Erik says, trying to focus and failing. “So you want me to fill him in – ”

“No,” Charles says.

They’ve had this argument hundreds of times. Charles thinks Erik’s version of history is pure ideology, and Erik _knows_ that giving the students a rosy view of mutant-human relations is wrong and dangerous and _also_ ideology, even if Charles doesn’t want to admit it –

“I thought we could _both_ tell him what he needs to know,” Charles says. “Together.”

Erik can’t say anything but _yes_ , not with Charles’s hand moving on his cock like that. He would say it anyway now, he thinks, even if Charles weren’t making him feel so good he can hardly breathe. _Yes_ , he says, mind to mind, _yes, Charles_ , and saves his breath for kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the "matchmaker" square on my trope_bingo card.


End file.
